


太方 Project 1.2 - Patchouli and Koakuma

by Yandedoki_SOX



Series: 太方 Project [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: BBW, Belly, Belly Kink, Belly fetish, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Feeding Fetish, Stuffing, Stuffing Fetish, Weight Gain, feedee, feeder, feederism, obese, ssbbw, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: Part 2 of my Touhou series! This time with the shut-in librarian and her assistant getting spicy together!
Relationships: Patchouli Knowledge/Koakuma
Series: 太方 Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	太方 Project 1.2 - Patchouli and Koakuma

**The following is a fan work featuring characters from 東方 (Touhou) Project! All characters depicted aren't human and uhhhh something else important...oh yeah, are 18+!**

**Fetishes include: BBW, weight gain, body alteration due to magic, sweat**

**太方 Project**

As the night went on, all was normal inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Its inhabitants were busy with whatever responsibilities befell them, even if it was made more difficult due to added padding. The mistress of the mansion sought to keep her younger sister, Flandre Scarlet, in check by keeping her occupied with snacks. However, a plate of cookies here and there would make their way to somebody else's mouth. More often than not, they would find their way to the desk of the mansion's librarian and most powerful magician, Patchouli Knowledge.

Within the halls of the library, she sat upon her chair that creaked with every movement her 400 pound body made. Her impressively wide rear and bulbous belly hung over the armrests and planted her firmly in place. The lavender gown that she had on had long stopped being baggy and instead let her stomach jut out visibly in front of her. It had gone from covering her completely to only going down to right below her groin, exposing her pure white panties slightly. Her long purple hair clinged to her back due to the sweat that dampened her outfit, and her hat made her face look rounder than it already is. Patchouli paid no mind to any of it, and was munching away on a plate of cookies as she flipped through a tome. She had been meaning to perfect the recipe for the cookies that the mansion's maid, Sakuya Izayoi, had been tasked to make in order to keep Flan in check. Easier said than done, but at least an extra pair of hands expedited the process.

"Oii, Pachi-samaaaa! I got somethin to report about the cookies!"

The Girl of Knowledge and Shade lifted her head out of the book and looked up, seeing her assistant, Koakuma flying down to her. The little devil girl was anything but little, about the same size as Patchouli, but most of her weight was more equally distributed. She flapped the pair of bat wings upon her back a few times to ease her landing, and brushed off some dust from her black sleeveless dress that she wore on top of a white shirt before fixing her dull red tie and similarly colored hair. The smaller pair of wings upon her head wiggled a little, but served no real function.

"..."

"..."

"Are you going to tell me what the situation is?"

"Ah, right! It seems that the mistress' plan is going along smoothly. Flan is out like a light because she couldn't control herself around some simple sweets." Said the devious doughy devil in a delightful tone.

"Mmh. And you can?"

Koakuma's flush face went pale and the grandeur she started to build up for herself crumbled. She kneeled down and hung her head in shame.

"So cruel, Pachi-sama..."

Unamused, the lardy librarian huffed to herself before taking another bite.

"Jusht for that, yoh can find the gulp research needed for these blasted things yourself. I'm going to take a break, least my asthma acts up from all this hard work."

"But you're just flipping pages..."

Patchouli lifted a flab-ringed arm and pointed a pudgy digit at her assistant, firing off a small fireball from it that left a small burn mark on her cheek.

"AHH! I-I'M SORRY, PATCHOUILI-SAMA! Right away! As you wish!"

Koakuma picked herself up off the ground and ran off as fast as she could (more like speed walking) into a random aisle of bookshelves. With a triumphant "mukyu", the rotund reader went back to focusing her attention on what was in front of her: a large plate of cookies. She had taken the role of taste tester as a sign of confidence that her research could be trusted, but as she licked her lips and huffed, she cursed herself for doing so. All of her added bulk left her relying on her faithful assistant more than ever, as a short waddle was all it took for her asthma to start acting up and leave her in a wheezing fit. This made traversing the mansion's library pretty much impossible by foot, and flying left her feeling like a stuffed turkey suspended over a fire. Her bulk would droop down and she'd have to constantly readjust her height as she kept sinking down to the floor. With all of these drawbacks, The Unmoving Great Library was truly living up to her title's sake and would just sit at her desk, lazily munching on the sweets that landed her in her predicament, and only reading the books that would be left on her desk by her overworked assistant.

For now though, she had decided to take a break. Patchouli closed her book after memorizing what page she was on, set it to the side, and eyed the mountain of sweets in front of her.

"This is the newest batch Sakuya made, I wonder what's so different about it. I didn't send any recipe adjustments to her, but these cookies look different."

Pachi pondered momentarily, but went ahead with the nearest cookie to her. When she bit down into it though, the flavor was much more remarkable. Even though they had been set in front of her a while ago, they were warm and chewy, the dark chocolate melted in her mouth and contrasted with the sugar from the dough. There was also a hint of something sweet, but she just couldn't place her finger on what it was.

"Mmm...mukyu~"

Patchouli's usually gloom demeanor brightened up into a delightful smile, and she swiftly took another bite of the cookie. Before she knew it, it was gone and her body had kicked into autopilot by grabbing one after the other. Her panty-clad rear sagged over her seat and served as ample cushioning as she started to mindlessly stuff herself. While she was in the middle of pressing a whole cookie past her lips however, her assistant came thumping over with a stack of books in her hands.

"I found a few that might interest you, this one on top seems like it was moved recently. If it weren't for the note inside, I'd have thought that brash blonde witch was attempting to return something for once."

Koakuma looked upon her mistress with an edge of uneasiness, knowing that if she commented on her stuffing her face like a kid in a candy shop, she'd receive another punishment. She placed a book entitled "The Magic of Attraction" on Patchouli's desk. Able to compose herself enough to open it with one hand and eat with the other, Patchouli turned to a page that had a note sticking out. On the page, she saw mention of an herb that had a dull pink tint to it. Looking back at the cookies, she noticed there were small flecks of a similar color, and then decided to read on so she can learn what it was she just ate.

_"This herb is known to be incredibly rare and was used in ancient societies as gifts to romantic partners. Upon further research, it was noted to not only be an appetite stimulant, but also an aphrodisiac-"_

"MUKYU?!"

Not knowing the contents of the book, Koakuma looked at the pear-shaped purple haired pile of pudginess confusedly.

"What's wrong, Pachi-sama?" She picks up a cookie and observes it, before taking a bit herself. "Mmf, tashtes fine to me!"

"You IDIOT!" Seeing such a lack of awareness made Patchouli's face flush with anger. After getting up from her chair, she waddled around her desk and dug her finger into Koakuma's gut. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT AN APHRODISIAC IS?"

"Afro-whatnow? Why are you talking about hair? What's got you worked up all of a sudden, Pach-sama?" She placed her hands on Patchouli's shoulders, and it was like flipping a switch. She went from raving mad to almost melting in her assistant's flabby arms.

"Mmm...mukyu..." Patchouli exhaled and let her body go more slack, relaxing upon feeling Koakuma's digits dig into her shoulders. Leaning in closer, she began to speak in a hushed tone. "I feel so...hot. Sorry for blowing up on you, I'm not usually so...hormonal."

It was Koakuma's turn to blush as her mistress drew in closer and leaned against her. Their bellies rubbed, squeezed, and pressed into each other. Soon enough though, the cookie began to kick in and she soon found out what was making Patchouli act this way.

"Ahh...Pachi-sama, I feel like we should...try and sleep this off. I mean, what would Sakuya say about us fooling around to Rem-"

"Shhh...those two don't need to concern themselves with what we do. Besides, it's your-uhn! Your job to help me..."

With that, Patchouli grabbed the cookie Koakuma bit into with her mouth and pressed it against the wide devil's lips. Serving her first and foremost, she reluctantly accepted the treat and kiss. The two let their hands explore each other's immense bodies, sinking into every soft inch and slowly descending to the ground before the massive master of magic pinned her assistant to the ground. Her globular rump engulfed Koakuma's torso, while also twitching slightly back and forth. As she grinded against her, the kiss broke and Patchouli began to wheeze and huff.

"Ahh..Pachi-sama, if you need your inhaler, I can-"

She pressed her finger against her open mouth and hushed her.

"No, it's not my asthma. And please, you can drop the honorifics, Koa."

Koakuma nodded, letting her chins jiggle a bit before affirming with an answer.

"Understood, Pachi~"

She went in for another kiss, and her hand adventured lower until reaching the mound of fat known as Patchouli's ass. Koakuma gripped it and slipped some tongue into her mouth, cranking up the intensity. Her mistress' body was so heavy that trying to grind with her would be in vain as she was unable to move her lower half, but it also felt like a cloud was conforming and rubbing itself up against her fupa and groin. They continued to make out, driving Patchouli further into the herbal-induced state of lewdness. She played with Koakuma's chest as she felt the heat in her nether region build up and her white panties soaked with excitement. Some of this seeped through onto Koakuma's dress, and the smell of their lust was prominent.

Small moans escaped their lips and heat kept building up, grinding getting faster and heavier. Patchouli grabbed more of the cookies from the desk and broke the kiss just for a second so she could cram them into her and Koakuma's mouth. Seeing her mistress being so contrastingly bold when compared to her usual self served as good motivation to chew down her treats before getting back to kissing some more.

"Ah~ Koa, I can feel...my heart is speeding up. I'm so excited, but I also can't control myself!" Patchouli was a far cry from her usual reserved, dignified, and studious self. With each passing second, thoughts of pleasure clouded her mind and skewed her judgement.

Looking up at her, Koakuma was able to struggle some words out as her body was being crushed. "Then just let go and enjoy this moment, Pachi!"

Hearing the words "let go" sent Patchouli's mind into a blank state. Her eyes rolled back, her tongue lulled out, and her whole body crashed down onto Koakuma. She had reached her climax, coating her panties and some of her assistant's dress with her own arousal. She then slumped over onto Koakuma, and fell right asleep.

"Ah right, her anemia..."

All Koakuma could do was lay there beneath her mistress. She was far too heavy to move, and far too adorable to disturb her while sleeping. In the end, she elected to fall asleep with Patchouli. She was like one massive blanket, and her own back fat served as a cushion. Sleep quickly came to her, unable to hear the creaking of the closing door as a stoic-faced Sakuya left to report to her mistress, the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.


End file.
